worldofkungfufandomcom-20200213-history
World of Kung Fu Open Beta Release
For Immediate Release "World of Kung Fu" Newest Martial Arts MMORPG from VestGame Entertainment Launches Open Beta New free to play online game based on traditional Chinese martial arts February 14, 2008 – VestGame Entertainment is pleased to announce the North American launch of open beta testing for “World of Kung Fu,” their hit Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (MMORPG) on February 14, 2008. World of Kung Fu (WoKF) is an immersive 3D online world based on traditional Chinese martial arts and mythology. There is no disc to buy, no subscription fee, and is completely free to play. The World of Kung Fu incorporates many new features, such as the ability to create personalized skill sets, found your own Kung Fu school, and has a unique system for forging weapons and armor. The game-art is drawn by famous Japanese designer Senri Kita, best known for her artwork in Samurai Shodown, as well as in other titles from SNK and Capcom. The game allows for battles between schools, and in the future there will be country to country battles as well. WoKF also incorporates many of the new elements that were tested in the closed beta version. In addition to new NPCs and new items, the item mall has been significantly expanded. “The World of Kung Fu has been quite successful here in . It is currently licensed in over 20 cities and there are over 6 million players,” said Jonathan Seidenfeld, Marketing Manager, VestGame Entertainment. “The current beta test involves over 25,000 online gamers. The outstanding in-game artwork coupled with fantastic gameplay has already engendered the creation of numerous fan sites online.” Another unique gameplay element is the special events that have been occurring more and more frequently. These are special quests or storylines that are active for a limited time and have proven to be wildly successful. “We plan to expand on this concept by allowing players to suggest ideas for in-game events and become involved in a way that will affect the overall storyline of the game. Over time, we expect this to be one of the outstanding and truly unique features of WoKF because it creates community and deepens players’ involvement,” says Kris Doane, Executive Producer''.'' There is a very tight community of WoKF users because of the “small army” of in-game support people, known as “Game Sages”, who can answer player questions, offer information and game tips, and give suggestions creating a very high level of interaction between WoKF players and VestGame. As an Open Beta release, players can expect new features to be added on a regular basis, constantly adding playability and depth to the game. Everyone is encouraged to sign up at the World of Kung Fu website http://www.worldofkungfu.com . About VestGame Entertainment VestGame Entertainmentis the North American publisher of “World of Kung Fu”, a fully 3D massively multiplayer online game distinguished by its unique gameplay, beautiful graphics, and exotic storyline. VGE is headquartered in , , and is registered in the as a Delaware Corporation. More about the company can be found at http://www.vestgame.com For much more information about the North American version of “World of Kung Fu” including tutorials, forums, screenshots and downloads, please visit http://www.worldofkungfu.com .